Wooded Kingdom
The is a location that appears in Super Mario Odyssey. It is a vast realm in the form of an dome forest. Its most notable city is Steam Gardens, which serves as the kingdom's main playable area in the game. The kingdom is notable for being primarily inhabited by Steam Gardeners. The primary currency of the Wooded Kingdom are purple Bolt Nuts, however they also accept regular gold coins. Brochure details The Living Factory No one knows who built the giant machines dotting this land, but today the Steam Gardeners use them to maintain the greatest flower gardens in the world. The giant dome is climate-controlled and apparently self-sufficient, operating with no maintenance since ancient times. Guardians of Paradise Visitors are welcomed not only by the humid air, but worker robots tending the flowers. They're known as Steam Gardeners, longtime residents of the kingdom. You'll be impressed at how long they can work without rest, maintaining themselves perfectly. But beyond being hard workers, the robots love flowers—some grow them right out of their heads! You'll feel the Steam Gardeners' warm hearts, from their flowers and also their internal steam pumps. Flowers as a Way of Life While you'll see amazing flowers on any visit, you might be lucky enough to see the famous Steam Gardens Soirée Bouquet. It features giant white flowers that charm all who lay eyes on it. As you might guess from the name, it's by far the most popular bouquet for wedding ceremonies, sought after by wedding planners the world over. A Deep Wood's Secret It doesn't appear on any tours, but there is an area untouched by the machines of the Steam Gardens. Here the trees grow quickly, barely allowing any light through. The Steam Gardeners do not speak of it, but rumor has it they discourage visiting this place because of the danger posed by the giant creatures that call it home. A Growing Walkway Be sure to try the system of paths called the Flower Road. You'll marvel at plants growing into temporary but walkable bridges. Watch your step, though—nature has no handrails. Birds NOT of a Feather Local birds here seem remarkably fond of their mechanical neighbors. Three Keys to the Kingdom # Smell the flowers. Not that you can miss them, but do savor the scent. # Admire the Steam Gardeners and their impressive devotion to their work. # Appreciate machines and nature living in exquisite harmony. Notable Locations *Steam Gardens, the capital of the kingdom. *Iron Road, a set of red iron buildings. **Iron Road: Entrance **Iron Road: Halfway Point *Deep Woods, a spooky-looking dark forest where a T-Rex resides. *Sky Garden Tower *Forest Charging Station *Summit Path *Iron Mountain Path, Station 8 *Secret Flower Field Entrance *Observation Deck *Iron Cage Power Moon Locations *'Caught Hopping in the Forest': Catch the rabbit. *'Beneath the Roots of the Moving Tree': Obtained by moving the tree in order to grab the Power Moon. *'Atop the Tall Tree': Obtained after using the Uproot to get to the tall tree and crack the nut. *'Flooding Pipeway': Obtained after completing a hidden area in Iron Road, which can be entered with an underwater Warp Pipe. *'The Red Nut in the Red Maze': Obtained after using the Uproot to get in side of the red maze and crack the nut. *'Climb the Rock to get the Nut' *'Road to Sky Garden': Obtained after defeating a Big Piranha Plant at the end of the Red Maze. *'Climb the Rock to Get the Nut': Obtained after using the Uproot to climb up the rock to reach the nut. Multi Moon Locations *'02: Flower Thieves of Sky Garden:' Obtained after defeating Spewart at the top of Sky Garden Tower. *'04: Defend the Secret Flower Field!:' Obtained after defeating Torkdrift. Enemies * Uproots * Fuzzies * Poison Piranha Plants * Goombas * Goomba Towers * Fire Bros. * Sherms * Micro Goombas * Coin Coffers * Big Poison Piranha Plants * Yoofoe * Paragoombas * Bullet Bills * Bill Blasters * Banzai Bills * Banzai Bill Blasters * T-Rexes * Spewart (boss) * Torkdrift (boss) Gallery Super Mario Odyssey's Map.jpg Wooded Kingdom.jpg|Iron Road Wooded Kingdom.png|Mario dancing with one of the Steam Gardener Super Mario Odyssey's Map.jpg Crazy_Cap_(Wooded_Kingdom).jpg|Wooded Kingdom's Crazy Cap Shop Poison_Piranha_Plant.jpg|Poison Piranha Plant in Iron Road Wooded Kingdom's Moon.jpg|8-Bit Iron Road Steam Gardeners.jpg|Stream Gardeners Seam Gardens Sticker.png|Wooded Kingdom's Sticker. Wooded Kingdom Postcard.png|Wooded Kingdom's Postcard. Female Goomba.jpeg de:Forstland (Super Mario Odyssey) Category:Locations in Super Mario Odyssey Category:Kingdoms Category:Forest-themed